Thief Tail
by FairyNight-NaluLover
Summary: Natsu Dragneel un corredor sadico y maniatico y para sumar ser ladron experimentado de los barrios de Brasil. Es invitado robar el Fairy Heart la mayor reliquia de Paris, junto con Lucy Heartfilia donde el amor hara su entrada, comienza la carrera regresiva contra el tiempo. Nalu entre otras parejas
1. Chapter 1

**Holis! Estoy ready! Ya sé que dirán: "Nalu-chan tienes otra historia que atender" pero en serio tenia esta idea en mente, espero que les guste :D**

**Este fic esta basado en el Crossover de Fairy Tail x One Piece de parte de ** alice-baskervilla27, Muy buen Fic!

**Prologo – Invitación a lo prohibido**

**Brasil – medianoche**

**En el lugar más recóndito del mundo, del país, de una ciudad, de un espacio siempre habrá sombra quienes se refugian en ella buscan diversas cosas, protección, codicia, amor, cosas que el mundo fuera de estas no comprenderá, robar, por sobrevivir, por dinero, por placer? No importa la forma en que lo hagas siempre marcara la diferencia.**

-**Ingenio…**

Los autos encendieron, los ruidos de los motores no paraban, el público enloquecía con tan solo el sonido del derrapar de las llantas

-**Inteligencia – **susurro la pequeña chica rubia

Una chica de cabellos negros se coloco en frente de los automóviles, con un pequeño bra en las manos de color rojo (para los curiosos).

-**Rápido… - **volvió a decir la rubia, viendo los autos correr desde su ventana

El auto azul tomo delantera dejando atrás por mucho a todos los demás, el camino era en línea recta hasta la meta atravesando el puente elevadizo, detrás de él se acercaba un auto negro con diseños de flamas emanando de él.

-**Tienes a alguien con esas cualidades en mente – **dijo una sombra detrás de la rubia, la chica volteo a él dándole una pequeña sonrisa

-**En realidad si – **dijo con inocencia

El auto de flamas tomo la delantera siendo el primero en cruzar el puente que en ese desafortunado momento comenzó a elevarse.

-**Sugoi! – **grito el moreno en el auto, siendo seguido por los demás competidores

-** Y quien es el afortunado para este trabajo – **la pequeña sonrió entre dientes

-**No creas que te saldrás con la tuya maldito – **carcomió el peli azul, enseguida desvió su mano hasta la palanquilla con las iníciales (N2O), el pelinegro miro a la ventanilla trasera, los demás no tardaban en acercársele – **Esto los ahuyentara por un tiempo – **el tiempo en un instante se detuvo, paradoja quizás?, el pelinegro se impacto contra el asiento, viendo como a distancia se acercaba rápidamente al auto flameante.

-**Tienes la actitud,** **Que pasa con respecto a la inteligencia? Tienes al indicado? – **cuestiono, La rubia se volvió hacia el anciano con una sonrisa no muy santa

-**Siempre se está preparada – **dijo la rubia viendo como la policía patrullaba a toda velocidad por las calles

Una rubia se paseaba muy tranquila por las calles de la ciudad, la chica vestía con ropas oscuras y ligeras, en su mano derecha traía un pequeño bolso color rosa y en la otra un pequeño pedazo del papel con una dirección inscrita

La rubia entro a un bar nocturno a unas cuadras, dentro el ambiente era denso, música, drogas, alcohol, chicas semi-desnudas, un espectáculo de la peor clase. La rubia dirigió la mirada hasta una mesa aislada donde solo se encontraban dos hombres vestidos de negro, la rubia mantuvo paso firme hasta la mesa, recibiendo miradas lujuriosas de los chicos en el lugar, y otra que tanta palmada en el trasero.

La chica se sentó, siendo cordialmente recibida por los caballeros allí presentes.

-** a decidido señorita? – **cuestiono uno de los gorilas de negro. La rubia frunció el ceño, tenia semanas en eso, la presionaba y/o invitaban a todos los lugares posibles tan solo para preguntarle sobre eso?. La chica miro el pequeño vaso de Vodka que tenía en frente y no dudo dos segundos en darle un trago

Los gorilas se quedaron estáticos esperando un posible "si" de la rubia, después de 3 meses por fin aceptaría. La chica simplemente negó con la cabeza y poso la mano sobre su mejilla, los hombres se quedaron perplejos y se miraron mutuamente, uno de ellos se levanto de su asiento y miro amenazadoramente a la rubia.

-**Estás segura por qué no lo reconsideras? – **dijo el otro con voz macabra. La rubia lanzo un largo suspiro, es que siempre terminaría así? La chica se levanto de su asiento y miro fijamente al gorila, la rubia lamio sensualmente sus labios haciendo excitar al gorila, rápidamente la chica saco una 45mm del cinturón del chico.

La chica apunto al pecho del gorila, nadie por lo particular se sorprendía si no estaban muy ebrios para ello o muy drogados, la rubia desvió la mira hasta la cabeza del agresor, ambos gorilas quedaron en pánico, tocarla? Imposible tenían órdenes directas de siquiera mirarla fijamente a los ojos. La rubia dirigió el blanco a las luces disparando consecutivamente, en cuestión de segundos el lugar quedo completamente a oscuras, cosa que tampoco pareció importarle a nadie. Los gorilas se mantuvieron alerta intentando buscar a la rubia, las luces de emergencia dieron su aparición, pero vaya sorpresa la rubia no estaba

A varias cuadras de allí estaba una chica rubia con un fajo de billetes en los bolsillos, tarareando una muy famosa _In the end – De Liking Park _la chica vio a distancia los policías acercándoseles y no dudo dos veces a echarse a correr

-**Oe Mira esto – **grito uno de los gorilas, el hombre de negro se acerco rápidamente hasta la mesa donde se encontraba. – **Que sorpresa el dinero no está… - **

-**Se adelanto a todo primera…. – **rio el hombre con barba –** Se puede saber quiénes son?**

La chica chasqueo la lengua sin siquiera mirar al "duende" de barba blanca

-**Natsu Dragneel…. – **susurro la pequeña rubia

El auto en flamas tomo la delantera por mucho dejando atrás a la mayoría de sus contrincantes, en su ventanilla derecha se vio la sombra de dos autos acercándose a toda velocidad

-**Oxido Nitroso? - **el pelirosa llego a ver el rostro del muy cabreado Gray que venía por detrás acompañado del muy idiota de Gajeel desde la ventanilla. El pelirosa ya veía la línea de meta y una sonrisa aterradora se dibujo en su rostro

-**Oe Salamander esta vez te ganare! – **grito Gajeel desde la ventanilla derecha, el pelirosa soltó una carcajada y chasqueo la lengua.

Desde la otra ventanilla se acerco Gray a toda velocidad.

-**Solo para asegurar son 5 grandes Verdad?! – **grito el pelirosa, sin soltar un segundo las manos del volante, Gajeel asintió con la cabeza, Natsu se volvió la vista hacia el camino – **No pensé tener que usarlo y mucho menos a tan poca distancia de la meta – **gruño Natsu, Gray y Gajeel palidecieron ante esas palabras, ¿¡no lo había usado ya!?

En cuestión de segundos el pelirosa se vio Impactado contra su asiento

-**SSSSSSSSSSUUUUUGGGGGGGGGOOOO OOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! – **grito el pelirosa

Gajeel y Gray solo pudieron ver como el automóvil del pelirosa desprendía llamas a toda velocidad atravesando la línea de llegada consigo, en primer lugar Salamander, segundo Gray y tercero Gajeel seguidos por una serie de competidores

Los chicos bajaron plácidamente de sus automóviles, mientras que Natsu seguía derrapando el asfalto

-**Ya basta Salamander! - **grito Gajeel viéndolo mofarse en su cara, Gray rio estruendosamente viendo como Gajeel hervía literalmente en celos

Fried se acerco lentamente a los competidores mientras que una turba de chicas corrían hasta Natsu, (más de la mitad fueron rechazadas), el peli verde fue dando entrega del dinero a los ganadores

-**Qué tal si nos vamos de momento a unas rondas – **sugirió Natsu quitándose la turba de chicas de tras de él, Gajeel y Gray asintieron con la cabeza, de suerte estaría Jeral allí con uno que otro "trabajo" qué hacer

-**Disculpe Natsu Dragneel… - **dijo un hombre vestido de negro, fornido, de cabellos dorados y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en el ojo derecho, acompañado de una chica de cabellos negros, sujetados por un listón, mirada fría y aterradora. Natsu arqueo la ceja al verlos pero le prestó toda la atención del mundo, así es Natsu Dragneel corredor maniático, algo sádico, un poco egoísta, pero en si… tenía algo de buena persona por lo menos lejos de la mirada de su hermana así se comportaba, reconocido a kilómetros de distancia por su cabello particularmente color rosa y su preciada bufanda blanca a cuadros, usualmente vestía totalmente de negro o tonos oscuros y hoy no era la excepción

-**Tenemos un trabajo especial para usted… - **susurro la pelinegra comiéndolo descaradamente lo mirada

La rubia se sentó en un pequeño parque viendo como las parejas felices se besaban o tomaban de las manos, la rubia desvió la mirada del lugar que grotesco! Nada peor que lo cursi, pero la vista a la ciudad era hermosa, era una pena tener que verla en sus condiciones…

Mañana seria un día pesado tenía planear todo el asalto en la ciudad

-**Señorita Heartfilia? – **dijo un hombre apareciéndose entre las sombras, Lucy alzo

La vista hasta la voz proveniente, era un hombre de cabellos negros y puntiagudos, para nada feo acompañado de un niñato con una bufanda amarilla, la chica no hizo caso a lo demás y continúo viendo el paisaje

-**Queremos que nos acompañe hasta cierto lugar si no es de inconveniencia – **dijo el chico pasándole un fajo de billetes a la rubia

-**Piénsalo Mavis… es un trabajo muy grande para esos niñatos – **dijo el pequeño anciano mostrándole diversos papeles a Mavis

La rubia se paseo por la habitación viendo cada detalle de esta, Makarov por su parte la miraba lleno de enojo

La policía comenzó a inundar el lugar y todos comenzaron lentamente a desaparecer uno tras otro tomando diversas rutas de escape, por su parte cierto pelirosa se mantuvo estático ante la propuesta del rubio.

Las patrullas inundaron el lugar envolviendo toda la manzana

-**Coloquen las manos sobre su cabeza! ****Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! Gajeel Redfox! ****Quedan detenidos por robo a bancos locales y exportación de sustancias! – **grito el oficial desde la patrulla

Natsu miro con pesadez a Gajeel – **Exportación de sustancias? – **el moreno se encogió de hombros

-**Lucy Heartfilia deténgase ahí! – **gritaron los policías a la vez, la chica vio como los policías se acercaban a ella pero no importo, siguió atenta ante la propuesta del pequeño

-**Niñatos? Son Los mejores ladrones de toda la generación, será muy interesante saber que pasara si los unes – **rio Mavis con curiosidad – **Que empiece el robo! Operación Fairy Heart!**

**Bien chicos hasta aquí llego no se preocupen por Fairy Family quienes los lea lo continuare.**

**¿Qué dicen se merece algún Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Minna lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, es en serio Gomen asai… en fin estuve dándole vuelta y vueltas y vueltas a este capítulo porque es enserio tuve que pensarlo mucho antes de publicar **

**Pero sin más preámbulos chan chan chan chan…**

**Capitulo 1**

**Bienvenidos a Fairy Thief, Queridos Novatos**

**Brasil 12:00 a.m. Brasilia. **

**.**

**.**

-**Natsu Dragneel - **dijo Laxus dando un sorbo a su Vodka – **Es muy interesante… ¿Tu qué dices Kagura?**

**-Eh?… Si! Claro… interesante – **suspiro la chica dejándose caer en la ventanilla de la limosina – **Laxus ¿Cuál será el motivo?**

-**Te refieres a él verdad? – **Dijo con aire de derrota, la pelinegra asintió con la cabeza – **No es egoísmo – **la chica negó – **Tampoco es narcisista – **volvió a negar – **Pero aun no lo entiendo porque no acepto**

Kagura suspiro derrotada, nunca nadie había rechazado una oferta de ambos por mas pequeña o grande que fuera y en este caso era grande, muy grande. Kagura Mikazuchi perteneciente líder del grupo independiente Mermaid una empresa multimillonaria en el diseño, decoración de automóviles, o por lo menos esa era la faceta que aparenta.

Está asociada Fairy Tail una de las empresas aduaneras mas exitosas, además de ser reconocida por sus descubrimientos en el ámbito automotriz, es poseedora de un gran poder en el mercado mundial gracias a sus fuertes lazos y alianzas con las demás compañías

-**¿Quizás no fuimos lo suficientemente convincentes? – **dijo con voz dudosa mirando hacia la nada, rápidamente se dio una bofetada mental, en definitiva esa no era la respuesta

-**Denle tiempo – **dijo una profunda voz proveniente de la parte superior del automóvil ambos salieron de sus pensamientos y le pusieron atención al conductor – **Los brasileños no hacen nada de prisa, así que no esperen un "si" inmediato **

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, meditando, Kagura dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo ninguna mira se le podía escapar. Laxus paso más desapercibido lo dicho anteriormente, ¿Si era asi, tan solo Natsu Dragneel era el problema? ¿Los demás habían tenido más suerte con la Heartfilia? ¿Si Dragneel no aceptaba su propuesta… entonces quien sería el Alpha en la operación? Laxus dio un suspiro, lo mejor era mantener la cabeza fría y seguir con el plan, de todos modos tan solo tenía tres semanas en Brasil.

-**Arigatou Max – **dijo más tranquila Kagura – **Por favor contacta a Mavis-sama necesitaremos un poco de su ayuda en estas circunstancias **

**-Entendido – **respondió mecánicamente Max

-**Natsu Dragneel… - **susurro la pelinegra volviéndose a recostar en la ventanilla una risita se le salió de los labios al simplemente recordar los sucesos

-**¿Qué?, ¿No me digas que te gusta? – **dijo Laxus divertido, al parecer en su presunto silencio se había dedicado a analizar las expresiones de la pelinegra

-**¡¿Q-Q-Que? N-No! – **grito hecha un tomate rápidamente desvió la mirada para que Laxus no la alcanzase a ver pero ya era muy tarde el rubio estaba en el suelo de la limo riendo como un desquiciado, Al instante una vena salió de la cien de la pelinegra – **Ahh! – **Bramo – **Es solo que… - **volvió a perderse en la ventana – **que….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Natsu! – **Grito Gajeel sacando al pelirosa de sus pensamientos, el pelirosa giro frenéticamente el volante en dirección contraria – **¡Que mierda te pasa Salamander casi arroyas a una monja! – **grito Gajeel viendo como el pelirosa tranquilizaba su respiración

Natsu se dejo caer en el asiento y viendo como Gray y Gajeel tomaban la delantera, dio un gran suspiro y piso a fondo el acelerador

Gray se paso de carril impidiendo que el pelirosa pudiese rebasarlo. Gajeel aprovecho la situación y se desvió al siguiente alcanzando el primer lugar. Hasta que llego el punto cumbre de la carrera atravesar las vías del tren, ¿fácil no? Pues no, la carrera fue específicamente programada para que el tren pasara en plena carrera así que los participantes tienen un 60-40% de salir vivos

Gray fue el primero en cruzar saliendo ileso, solo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y un… -**¡GANE! – **Gajeel fue el segundo que igualmente salió con una sonrisa no tan grande como la de Gray pero al menos tenia la seguridad de haberse ganado unos 6,000, el tercero fue Racer y el cuarto sorpresivamente fue Natsu.

-**¿Que paso lagartija de fuego? ¿No estas "encendido" hoy? – **se burlo Gray ganándose la mirada colérica de Natsu, pero este no hizo nada o incluso siquiera se molesto en contestarle, Gajeel lo miro con tono

-**Hay algo que |no me da buena espina sobre todo esto – **dijo Natsu llevándose la mano a la barbilla a Gray y a Gajeel le rodaron una gota de la nuca, ¿desde cuándo el pelirosa pensaba mientras corría? Natsu se giro hasta la las vías del tren, definitivamente algo no andaba bien

Gajeel y Gray miraron como los demás competidores atravesaban la línea de meta, Gray se apoyo de la puerta de su vehículo mientras que Gajeel los veía desde el retrovisor, Natsu había sido el único que se había bajado, mirando detenidamente como los neumáticos chocaban contra la via, suspendiéndose a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo por escasos segundos y volviendo a aterrizar en el frio asfalto.

-_**¿Natsu, me escuchas? - **_ sonó una suave voz en su oído, el pelirosa llevo su mano hasta este ejerciendo cierta presión **– ¡**_**Salgan se hay ahora!, No se preocupen por los demás…. Me contactare con ellos, solo sal de hay AHORA! – **_concluyo con voz autoritaria

Natsu se giro a los demás contrincantes dándoles una breve señal con las manos en signo de despedida Para volverse a girar con prisa hacia Gray y Gajeel

-**Vámonos – **susurro Natsu bastante nervioso, Gray y Gajeel enarcaron a ceja al verlo de tal manera - **¡Vámonos ahora! – **grito, subió al auto en menos del segundo, ignición, acelerador en menos de un segundo se encontraban recorriendo las calles de Rio.

Gray analizo lentamente en su interior la situación hasta que al fin lo entendió, acerco su carro al de Natsu

**-Natsu – **fue el primero en hablar – **¿Cuantas unidades creen que hay? – **el pelirosa trago duro mientras que Gajeel ya iba comprendiendo lo que pasaba

-_**Unas 32 para cada individuo – **_contesto la bella y tierna voz en los tímpanos de cada uno, Gray y Gajeel repitieron la misma acción de Natsu. – _**Al parecer todo fue una trampa – **_dijo para sorpresa de los tres – _**El anfitrión de la carrera de esta noche no era nada más ni nada menos que Fukuro un agente en cubierto de Death's Head el grupo policial de las zonas urbanas de Rio.**_

**-Ese chico nunca me dio buena espina – **gruño Gajeel cruzándose de brazos y sosteniendo el volante con sus rodillas

-_**No me digas… – **_rio sarcásticamente – **¿**_**Te recuerdo quien fue quien propuso ir a Rio a competir? – **_, Gajeel bramo y tomo con ira el volante – _Jamás en la existencia me vuelvo a llevar de Gajeel – _pensaron Gray y Natsu a la unimente – _**La persecución empezara dentro de muy poco chicos hay 15 patrullas reconocidas detrás de ustedes, suerte - **_

-**¿Listos? – **grito Gajeel con bastante emoción, Natsu y Gray apretaron con fuerza el volante

-**Claro maldito pedazo de Metal Oxidado – **respondieron al unisonó descendiendo una pendiente, Natsu poso su mano en su cuello dándole un fuerte apretón a su bufanda, Gray beso la cruz en el mismo, y Gajeel…. Pues…. El estaba bien así

De la pendiente salieron docenas de patrullas _Fords Police Interceptors, _las calles fueron invadidas por las luces rojas y azules que adornaban todo el ambiente y la incesable alarma policiaca.

-**Todas las unidades, tenemos un 17-A , perseguimos a Natsu D. Gray F. y Gajeel R.! Necesitamos más unidades, repito se necesitan más unidades – **grito el oficial Kuro cerrando coléricamente la radio, el hombre era alto de unos 38 años de edad por estimado, su piel bronceada mostraba sus años en el trabajo, sus ojos profundos adornados con grandes ojeras, su cabello raspado y color negro y con varias canas de por medio…

-**Señor! los Estamos perdiendo! – **hablo por la radio uno de sus oficiales a sub mando, en efectiva los estaban perdiendo de mira, el Dragneel se había adelantado hasta llegar hasta el puente elevadizo, mientras que Gajeel había tomado la ruta terrestre hiéndose por otro lado, Gray fue el más silencioso de los tres hiendose por x lugar

-**Dividámonos que la mitad persiga a Redfox y que la otra mitad la dejo contigo ¿entendido? – **dijo con voz ronca y firme recibiendo un fuerte "Si, señor" como respuesta

La estrategia se dio con bastante rapidez, la mitad acompañada con Kuro persiguió a Natsu mientras que la otra mitad persiguió a Gajeel. A Natsu se le complicaron gradualmente las cosas, se pasaba de carriles unos a otras conduciendo contra los carros que venían en dirección contraria y a la vez evadiendo los consecutivos disparos de los francotiradores.

Gajeel por su parte estaba en las mismas condiciones, evadiendo, dribleando, todo tipo de obstáculo en el camino, la oscuridad seria su mejor amiga, pero por cuánto tiempo podría aguantar la situación actual, preguntas, respuestas todo recorrió la cabeza del pelinegro en el instante ¿Pudo Kuro idear un plan de esa magnitud? ¿Qué había pasado con Racer y los demás? ¿Habían sido encarcelados? ¿Desde cuanto tiempo Death's Head y Kuro habían estado liados?

-_**Natsu debes atravesar el puente sin ellos – **_dijo la chica por el comunicador, Natsu frunció el seño – _**De lo contrario se te será muy difícil además están tomando territorio equivocado, sabes cómo es en Rio, hare que el puente suba pero tan solo tendrás una oportunidad – **_Natsu y Gajeel asintieron. El pelirosa piso a fondo.

-**Alerta a todos los individuos, presenciamos una señal de alerta nivel roja, el puente se elevara en unos segundos y no tenemos control de la situación, para prevenir accidentes por favor frenar el auto y colocar el freno de emergencia! – **Kuro miro con desgane la situación, aunque quisiera no podía, pondría en riesgo la vida de los suyos por Dragneel.

-**Atención a todos obedezcan las órdenes, frenen inmediatamente – **grito el oficial frenando sorpresivamente

-**Pero señor…. Dragneel – **dijo con voz nerviosa uno de los suyos

-**Ahora! – **todos los que aun ocupaban el puente repitieron la acción mientras que detrás de ellos se desplegaba una gran barra amarilla que impedía el paso alguno a los demás vehículos

-**¿! PERO QUE CARAJOS? ¡DETENGASE, DETENGASE SE VA A MATAR – **Grito por el altavoz el encargado del puente viendo como Natsu, seguía acelerando a toda velocidad, y era completamente cierto el puente se había abierto demasiado a ese paso terminaría cayendo al agua, pero eso no lo detenía, el pelirosa atravesó el puente apenas llegando al otro extremo, el carro se volcó dejándolo de cabeza.

**Portugal 00:57, Lisboa **

Fiesta, la ciudades de la bella Lisboa eran cubiertas de alegres luces y serpentinas entre comidas y bebidas típicas, festejos y gozos de la gente, por más extraño que fuese las calles estaban completamente tranquilas los infantes jugaban, los adultos bebían y las damas bailaban sin parar y entre ellas la más bella de todas, la chica de cabellos dorados de 21 años de edad, poseedora de resplandecientes ojos chocolate y dorado y sedoso cabello fino como hilos egipcios, vestía una gran falda estilo gitana con bastante vuelos de color azul con una pequeña blusa de tiros de color azul y dorado, sus muñecas y tobillos están ocupados por un par de de guillos de oro y en sus orejas grandes aros del mismo material

La rubia bailaba sin parar cada paso era una pieza de gracia, los hombres más sabios la miraban bailar con ternura brindando un espectáculo de como la rubia bailaba con gracia desde que era una pequeña infante, y los más jóvenes miraban con lujuria no perdiéndose del espectáculo que brindaba, su cadera, pechos, piernas, Lucy le restaba importancia y continuaba bailando

Bailaba con alegría y nostalgia sintiéndose libre en cada paso, la música culmino dándole fin a su hermosa danza, pronto fue rodeada de chicos y chicas que alababan sus pasos algunos con buenas intenciones y otros no eran más que borrachos en su duodécimo intento de la noche de ganarse una oportunidad con ella

La rubia paso una mirada entre la muchedumbre que la rodeaba al frente de una casa en las cercanías, se situaban dos hombres que habían estado presente toda la noche pero más mirándola, la rubia se despidió de todas las personas y se dirigió en silencio hasta su casa, avanzo unos dos metros y ambos se pusieron en marcha: la estaban siguiendo

Lucy entro rápidamente a casa, se recargo sobre la puerta y la cerro con perillo tras suyo, con rapidez se dirigió hacia su habitación y se desnudo, cambiando sus atuendos por unos negros y pesados, tomo su SmartPhone y envió un rápido mensaje por Whatsapp, y salió sin mas de casa

**.**

**.**

**.**

-**¿Cuál ha sido el avance con nuestros invitados? – **pregunto Makarov exhalando el humo de su sistema, dejo el cigarro a un lado y miro fijamente a la mujer en frente del, una bella albina de ojos azul claro, cabello blanco y largo como la nieve y piel de tez blanca, vestía un hermoso vestido negro con un encaje tanto como la parte superior como inferior y central un poco mas debajo de sus caderas y zapatos rojos (N/A:el mismo vestido que usa en los juegos mágicos**)**

-**Señor… Ninguna novedad, Kagura y Laxus han informado que en las últimas 3 semanas el señor Dragneel no se a contactado con ellos y la señorita Heartfilia ha sido la más cooperadora se niega a aceptar – **suspiro con aire de derrota, Makarov chasqueo la lengua y tomo de nuevo un poco de nicotina del cigarro

-**Esto se ha retrasado demasiado, no sé qué le ve la Maestra a esos mocosos – **dijo exhalando todo el humo – **Pero esto no se puede retrasar un día mas**

El hombre de pequeña estatura se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta en silencio dejando su cigarro en el cenicero, la alvina le siguió con prisa

-**M-maestro ¿a dónde va? – **pregunto la misma

-**No te preocupes Mira, esto solo necesitara una llamada telefónica – **la albina se mantuvo en silencio viendo como Makarov se retiro en silencio

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu se apoyo de la pared como si eso dependiese su vida, su respiración agitada siquiera lo dejaba mantenerse correctamente de pie, se llevo una mano en la frente y otra en su pecho dándole espalda a la pared de concreto

-**Natsu… estas ahí? – **

El pelirosa hizo un sonido de afirmación y se escucho un suspiro de alivio desde la otra línea

-**¿Dónde estás?**

Natsu saco un poco la cabeza y miro alrededor, estaba en una zona repleta de rascacielos y finos hoteles.

-**Estoy en Rio, creo que estoy en la central, en unas cuantas horas estaré allí – **susurra

-**De acuerdo… pero, ¿Qué paso? – **

-**Perdí a Kuro en el puente y de allí no se cuanta carrera pegue, hasta que otra serie de eventos vinieron y termine aquí – **dijo con simpleza – **Gajeel no debe estar lejos ni Gray tampoco**

**-****Oe Natsu! - ** grito Gray desde la otra línea

-**Pedazo de hielo, así que hay estas – **comento sarcásticamente

-**Sera mejor que escuches esto Salamander – **dijo Gajeel seriamente, Natsu cambio la expresión

-**Todos los competidores que participaron en la carrera fueron arrestados, sin excepciones, tu, Gajeel y yo somos los únicos que sobrevivimos – **sentencio Gray

Natsu se llevo las manos a la cabeza, cerro fuertemente los ojos emitiendo un muy sonoro suspiro

-**Lo siento Natsu no hubo tiempo de nada, fue una completa emboscada de por todos los ángulos, tenían dos manzanas a la redonda de ventaja – **se lamento la chica

El pelirosa mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y asintió miro por los alrededores del callejón donde diviso una vieja escalera de emergencia.

-**Oe… Gray - **llamo – **Voy en unos momentos ve a casa e investiguen acerca de aquel par**

Natsu se abalanzo sobre la escalera y la subió a toda velocidad

-_No crees que es demasiado pronto para dar una decisión definitiva – dijo la pelinegra cruzando sus piernas sensualmente, Natsu se apoyo su mejilla sobre su palma mirándola con diversión _

El pelirosa subió hasta el techo del edificio, donde el viento chocaba contra su rostro, su cabello se mecía violentamente nublándole un poco la vista, pensó en su objetivo, no estaba muy lejos de hecho a unas cuantas calles de allí

-_Puedes decir lo que quieras… pero no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, no por ahora - _

Natsu dio un suspiro y comenzó a correr en el techo del edificio al llegar a la punta flexiono las piernas y dio un salto hasta llegar a la esquina del edificio próximo, Natsu dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro sus niveles de adrenalina estaban casi al límite su corazón bombeaba a todo dará amaba esas bellas sensaciones que tenía su cuerpo, simplemente no tenían precio

-_Si alguna vez cambias de opinión búscanos aquí: - le paso una pequeña tarjeta, mas el pelirosa no la miro y la enredo en su bufanda_

Se detuvo al ver la edificación al frente suyo, el hotel "Rio D' Luxe" miro abajo… demasiado alto para saltar y no había escaleras de emergencia por las cuales descender, abajo del edificio había un _Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII,_ Natsu alzo la vista al cielo y sollozo un pasajero: perdona mis pecados Dios mío. El pelirosa salto del edificio de 4 pisos de altura y aterrizo de lleno en el capo del _Lancer Evolution_ (**N/A:** me dolió hacer esta parte)

-**Maldición! – **grito sobando su pierna remango un poco los jeans y reviso la zona afectada, estaba completamente roja casi rozando el morado, bajo del auto con cuidado de no lastimarse mas de lo debido, camino cojeando un poco hasta el gran edificio

-_A estas alturas toda la policía nacional debe estar buscándonos – _pensó –_Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a aparecer en el noticiario de las 00:00 ya me imagino: Natsu Dragneel se busca, recompensa 20,000 reales vivo o muerto - exagero_

Natsu acomodo un poco su cabello y entro al hotel intentando un poco disimular la cojera paso por la recepción donde estaba una empleada una peli verde de unos 20 a 21 años de edad de grandes ojos azules, camino lentamente pero el dolor era jodidamente punzante mordió su labio aguantando el dolor y se dispuso a caminar.

-**Disculpe señorita… me puede indicar dónde está la habitación 508 – **pregunto Natsu inclinando un poco su cuerpo hacia delante para no hacer mucha presión en su pierna, la recepcionista que se encontraba tecleando no le miro

-**Eh… si la puede encontrar en- **la chica se volvió hacia él y se quedo totalmente helada, Natsu tenía el pelo totalmente desordenado y casi todo su cabello se desparramaba hacia delante dándole un aspecto rebelde, sus hipnotizan tés ojos jade estaban completamente fijos en un punto en especifico; ella, sin contar que estaba un poco sudado y su fina camiseta se había pegado a su bien marcado abdomen. Natsu arqueo la ceja y se acerco un poco más a la joven

-**Oe… ¿estás ahí? – **la chica se puso roja como un tomate y asintió, Natsu sonrió de lado

-**Si! Esta dos pisos y a la derecha… allí la encontrara – **soltó casi roja por la vergüenza, Natsu miro el ascensor al fondo del edificio

-**De acuerdo – **sonrió haciendo sonrojar un poco a la chica – **Eres muy amable – **y sin más se fue corriendo hacia el ascensor con todo y dolor, la chica salió de su mundo de fantasías

-**Oe Matte, no puedes ir! – **Natsu se giro unos 30° grados al lado de dicho ascensor y le murmuro un "Gracias" acompañados de su sonrisa característica y sin más entro, La chica se llevo una mano al corazón respirando desvariadamente.

Natsu llevo una mano a su oído y presiono un pequeño botón en el.

-**Oe, ¿estás ahí? –**pregunto Natsu mientras el ascensor seguía subiendo

-**Si-**

**-Necesito que estés pendientes a la siguiente conversación **

**-****Entendido-**

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en frente de sus ojos, con paso decidido avanzo hasta la puerta de la habitación, pensó rápidamente en tumbarla de una patada pero como estaba su pierna en estos instantes no era la mejor opción así que opto por hacer lo más obvio.

En el balcón yacía una mujer de edad avanzada sentada en una vieja silla de madera mirando el horizonte, de la nada una figura cayó en la barandilla del balcón cayendo de cuclillas y con sus manos en frente de él, viendo a la mujer que no cambiaba su expresión le saludo con una bella sonrisa

-**Que tal Ooba Babasaama – **bajo de la barandilla

-**Miren quien tenemos aquí, si es el joven Dragneel… - **lo examino con la mirada, el pelirosa le sonrió – **Dime… que haces en Rio a estas horas… sabes que tu lugar es Sao Paulo**

La expresión de la abuelita cambio totalmente dándole una mirada a muerte

-**Lo sé, Lo sé no se preocupe recibí una invitación a una carrera – **dijo enseñándole el trozo de papel, Ooba lo miro con aprobación y volvió a relajarse

-**De todos modos… ¿a qué viniste aquí? – **Natsu trago duro, esa vieja era sabia por nada era la líder de todas las pandillas en Brasil

-**Pues… de eso mismo quiero hablarle Ooba babasaama… - **endureció su expresión – **la carrera a la que fuimos invitados fue una trampa, todos los competidores exceptuando a Gajeel, Gray y yo fueron capturados – **Natsu no dijo más al ver su expresión, la abuela se paró de su silla

-**Ya veo… - **susurro

-**Ooba… vine porque tengo que preguntarle algo en especial sobre esto – **ella asintió – **Hace tres semanas tuve una invitación a robar cierto artefacto o joya, mandaron unos misioneros a buscarme sus nombre son Kagura Mikazuchi y Laxus Dreyar, fue muy extraño que me dieran sus nombres asi que creo que no tenían nada que ocultar, me negué hacerlo y sospecho que no lo tomaron a buenas y sabotearon la carrera de hoy junto con Dead's Head, me parece imposible que lo hicieran solos**

Ooba suspiro y negó con la cabeza, Natsu la miro con sorpresa ¿cómo podía ser que estuviese tan segura de ello?

-**Te equivocas Dragneel… - **Natsu arqueo la ceja y se apoyo de la barandilla - **…conozco al jefe de esas personas, es un gran amigo mío y no creo que el haya sido capaz de hacer eso Natsu… sabes cómo es esto no te puedes meter a territorio ajeno sin salir baleado antes**

Natsu asintió y miro con preocupación a Ooba sabia cuanto sufría ella por dentro, aunque en el exterior solo se veía seria y tranquila en el interior le dolía al saber que sus hijos estaban en prisión, después de todo ella era la madre de todos.

-**Natsu – **llamo con seriedad – **creo que deberías aceptar esa oferta mi querido hijo – **Natsu cambio su expresión a una de molestia, otra vez pidiéndole lo imposible y entrometiéndose en lo que no le incumbía.

**-No me malinterpretes pequeño, estas en la lista negra de Kuro, según las fuentes hoy a las 2:30 el sistema solo estará sobre ti Natsu, bien dijiste que tu Gajeel y Gray fueron los únicos en escapar ¿cierto? –** el asintió –** Todo estará sobre ti, así que será mejor que desaparezcas del mapa por los siguientes meses – **Natsu mordió su labio inferior – **Además tendré que solucionar todo por aquí**

Natsu asintió nuevamente y se sujeto a la barandilla dispuesto a marcharse, se giro hasta ver el rostro de la abuela

-**oh! Casi se me olvidaba, felicidades saliste en el noticiero, Salamander 20,000 reales… nada mal – **felicito alzando el pulgar, Natsu le guiño el ojo y se despidió con la mano tras desaparecer

Ooba se sentó de nuevo en la silla de manera relajada mirando el horizonte como si nada hubiese pasado, tomo un suspiro miro al cielo estrellado

-_**Me debes una Makarov….., será mejor que protejas a mi hijo, o juro que te hare girar! – **_bramo para si

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Portugal**

Lucy se deslizo con sigilo sobre el techo de la joyería, apoyando con fuerza sus pies de la pared y sus manos cubiertas por los guantes en el techo, diviso la cámara de seguridad en el techo de la joyería que daba un giro de 190°, la chica se había colocado perfectamente a contra pared tomo la navaja en su boca y corto los cables haciendo que el aparato se apagase, ya fuera la cámara su vista se fijo en el siguiente blanco los sensores del piso, los interruptores estaban demasiado lejos a unos 4 metros de donde estaba, los láseres eran visibles pero el espacio entre ellos era tan pequeño que siquiera sus pies cabían allí, la rubia se llevo una mano a la boca e inundo un profundo silbido.

EL ducto de ventilación en el piso comenzó a sonar como si alguien estuviese bajando del, la tapa sonó unas cuantas veces hasta que cedió y se abrió desde abajo hacia arriba dejando ver un pequeño can, con un pelaje blanco y cabeza circular y extraña nariz color naranja

-**Pun pun –** ladro el pequeño can

-**Plue, desactiva el sistema rápido! – **ordeno la rubia, el can se puso en marcha sus pequeñas patitas cabían a la perfección entre los láseres con cuidado y temblando el pequeño can llego hasta el interruptor debajo del mostrador, tenía una pequeña cubierta de plástico, el can salto hasta la silla y rompió la cubierta con su extraña y picuda nariz, presiono el botón con la misma y los láseres se apagaron

Heartfilia cayó al piso con gracia y se condujo hasta las vitrinas donde se exhibían las joyas, lamio sensualmente sus labios al ver esas divinas gemas brillar con esplendor delante de sus ojos, dándole cierto brillo a estos, Lucy llamo a Plue, el mismo obedeció y salto hasta la mochila de su dueña guardándose allí. Lucy vio sus guantes y pasó el dedo índice sobre la vitrina de cristal.

-**¿Donde estas? – **susurro viendo el anillo de diamantes delante de ella, con el mismo dedo lo deslizo hasta la base de la vitrina, se arrodillo en el piso y vio debajo de esta, ¡Bingo! Había un pequeño botón rojo debajo, con la navaja lo oprimió fuertemente hasta que se hundió.

Los sensores dentro de la vitrina se desactivaron, con cuidado levanto la cubierta de cristal y tomo sigilosamente la joya, la hecho en su mochila junto con Plue.

Lucy repitió la misma acción con todas las joyas del local una por una, fueron minuciosamente robadas, los ojos de la rubia se detuvieron en una joya en especial un anillo de zafiros no era tan especial pero tenía una nota al lado

-_Para mi prometida Henrietta, te amo y espero que siempre permanezcas a mi lado – _decía

Lucy sonrió de lado y le dio la espalda al anillo, dispuesta a irse estiro sus brazos al cielo, relajando su cuerpo, Plue saco un poco la cabeza temblando

-**Bien Plue es hora de irnos – **suspiro - **¿Qué dices hacemos un espectáculo?**

El pequeño can alzo la patita en signo de aprobación – **Pun Pun – **

**.****Comisaria de Lisboa (misma hora)**

**-Señor Hemos recibido una llamada sobre un posible asalto en la Joyeria Tanai – **aviso un oficial entrando a la oficina de su mayor, el mismo tenía un portapapeles en la mano

-**Avisa a los cadetes vamos a investigar – **dijo con voz autoritaria, sin más salió de la oficina y miro a su bella secretaria de cabello rojo – **Flame alista todo, iré a revisar algo importante**

La chica asintió y continuo tecleando en su computador – **Mayor Vasco, las patrullas están listas - **respondió después de unos minutos, Vasco asintió y salió con prisa del lugar hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo, en cuanto llego doce hombres le dieron un saludo al estilo militar poniendo sus cuerpos rígidos, el oficial fue el primero en entrar a su patrulla seguido por los demás

-_** tenemos 3-15 en proceso, en la calle 98# manzana 9-3 – **_se escucho a Flame desde la radio.

A pocos minutos llegaron a la joyería Tanai donde nuestra rubia robaba, los agentes tomaron formación detrás de la puerta delantera de sus patrullas apuntando con sus armas a la puerta de la joyería, Vasco tomo un altavoz y comenzó a negociar

-**Sabemos que está ahí, salga con las manos sobre la cabeza y nadie resultara herido – **grito, pero nadie respondió a su llamado, volvió a hacerlo con los mismos resultados, tomo su arma e hizo una señal a uno de sus agentes para que lo siguiese

Lentamente se acercaron a la puerta de cristal de la joyería e intentaron ver del otro lado pero estaba demasiado oscuro, intento girar el cerrojo pero este no cedía – _El ladrón no entro por la puerta, así que debió hacerlo desde arriba – _pensó analizando la situación, de una patada arrompió la puerta y entro siendo seguido por varios agentes que alumbraban el lugar con linternas.

La joyería estaba completamente bacía e intacta, no hubo rupturas pero las joyas ya no estaban ósea que el ladrón cumplió su cometido: habían llegado tarde. El policía bajo su arma y camino hasta la parte trasera de esta, habían dos puertas una decía cabina de control y la otra sala de empleados, Vasco ordeno a un trió a ir a la sala de empleados mientras él y dos más iban a la sala de control.

La sorpresa fue grata para sus ojos, en el piso se encontraba una chica de no más de 21 años de edad amordazada en el piso, tenia manos y pies cubiertos e incluso una venda en sus ojos, su vestimenta era un uniforme, una camisa color azul y pantalón de vestir color negro, tenía el pelo un poco rizado y de color castaño

-**Tenemos un rehén! – **grito uno de los acompañantes de Vasco, dos hombres desamarraron a la chica y esta con dificultad se puso de pie, Vasco la examino con la vista esas facciones le eran jodidamente conocidas.

-**Agente Alex a sus servicios – **dijo la mujer, tenía una voz áspera y profunda, Vasco le devolvió el saludo e enseguida comenzó el interrogatorio

-**Bien agente informe que paso – **pregunto Vasco mirando alrededor

-**Estuve a cargo hoy de investigar sobre esta joyería, últimamente rondaba por las calles que sería el próximo blanco. – **comenzó a narrar

-**De quien? – **

**-Aun no sabemos con certeza, hoy a las 1:09 escuche un ruido extraño, fui a investigar e enseguida me embosco – **Vasco alzo una ceja – **No puede ver su rostro solo sé que fue muy ágil, me inmovilizo atándome y cubriendo mis ojos con una venda, lo único que presencie después de eso, fue como usted me encontraba – **dijo con voz apagada sintiéndose inútil en su narración

Vasco asintió y dejo que la mujer conversara con los demás agentes mientras tanto se fue examinar la habitación, unos minutos después Alex volvió a él,

-**Sera mejor que se retire agente – **suspiro Vasco la chica asintió, unos oficiales se acercaron detrás de ellos

-**Señor hemos encontrado un objeto en el cuarto de empleados – **Vasco se giro a ver una mochila "_Totto" _de color negro, la tomo en sus manos

-**Esa es mía hay están mis cosas – **susurro la castaña con vergüenza cosa que le pareció adorable al oficial, Vasco le paso la mochila con una sonrisa en sus labios muy impropia de el

-**Tenga suerte y nos mantendremos en contacto – **la castaña asintió con una sonrisa y le dio un pequeño trozo de papel con algo inscrito, la castaña salió del lugar dejando a todos trabajando dentro.

Vasco miro de reojo el trozo de papel y sus ojos casi se salen de su cavidad

-_Suerte la Próxima Vasco… _

_ Lucky Lucy _

El oficial corrió fuera del local mirando a todos lados pero era tarde la castaña se había ido

**-Muy buena maldita, Muy buena… - **bramo soltando una pequeña risita al final, sin duda esa rubia era un hueso duro de Roer y difícil de atrapar

.

-**Aquí esta, Bob – **dijo la rubia tumbando la mochila en la mesa, uno de los gorilas la abrió quedándose absorto por la belleza de esas joyas, un hombre se acerco entre las sombras era clavo y vestía atuendos muy peculiares una camiseta de mujer morada, pantalones a rayas moradas y rosa, usaba maquillaje y vestía con zapatos de tacón de color rojo además que llevaba unas peculiares alas en su espalda

-**Muy bien Lucy****~ -** ronroneo Bob tomando la mitad de las ganancias – **Me alegra saber que estas bien – **Lucy le sonrió coqueta – **Sabes que me devastaría saber que tu potencial allá sido víctima de una captura**

**-Si… - **susurro Lucy cariz baja, - **Oe Bob – **llamo con voz seria, el llamado le miro con interés – **Se que te debía este mes… pero no crees que fue demasiado mandar a "esos" para que me siguieran – **Bob cambio la expresión a una más seria

-**Lucy, tú has llegado por tu cuenta, yo no he enviado a nadie a buscarte pequeña – **dijo, Lucy sintió como la preocupación emanaba en ella, la chica, aludida, se despidió con una mano de su colaborador o "ángel guardián" como le solía decir, decidida a macharse

-**Lucy – **llamo, la rubia se detuvo pero no se giro a verlo – **He recibido muchas noticias sobre el desagrado de La Alianza Balam hacia ti, al parecer hace 3 semanas rechazaste una oferta de ellos y después fuiste invitada a una organización a la cual aceptaste**

**-Falso – **dijo Lucy con los ojos inyectados en ira, Bob suspiro y continúo

-**Pues se ha dicho en toda Lisboa que aceptaste Lucy y ten por seguro que Balam cobrara su venganza – **dijo serio, Lucy suspiro y reinicio el paso – **Lucy ten Cuidado… Balam está dentro de mis límites y no puedo ayudarte…**

Lucy revolvió la mano en el aire en signo de despedida y salió del lugar, la chica subió las escaleras en silencio y acomodo la mochila detrás de su espalda donde inmediatamente Plue salió

-**Pun Pun! – **ladro agresivamente, Lucy se paró en seco de donde estaba

**-Lo se Plue… - **acaricio un poco su cabeza, la rubia miro con el rabillo del ojo hacia atrás, hay estaban los dos hombres que la habían perseguido todo ese tiempo, Lucy camino tranquila siendo consciente de que estaba siendo perseguida

En un giro inesperado uno de los hombres se fue por la vía contraria hasta desaparecer entre las oscuras calles y el otro permanecía siguiéndola

-_Tengo que saber que quiere conmigo…. – _pensó deteniéndose, su vista divago por la acera encontrándose un callejón a su costado…

**.**

**.**

**.**

El pelirosa entro a la casa cojeando casi con una lágrima traicionera amenazando con caer de sus lagrimales, el chico suspiro y se dejo caer detrás de la puerta Produciendo un ruido en seco que reboto en las paredes de la casa

-**¿Qué pasa Salamander? – **pregunto Gajeel con un plato de _Feijoadas_ en la mano, Natsu gruño y se acerco a el

-**Oe… ¿Dónde están los otros? – **pregunto Natsu al ver a Gajeel solo, el moreno no le respondió y se adentro a la casa

Dentro estaba Gray con una marca roja en la cabeza desparramado en el piso, Natsu le miro con supresa – _Abajo, Abajo, ABAJO! – _Le grito su voz de autodefensa interior, el pelirosa se agacho de golpe

-**Oe Natsu… tienes que probar esto, están muy bue- **Dijo Gajeel antes de ser impactado por un salten de cocina en la cara, el chico cayo de golpe en el piso con signos vitales dudosos, el salten actuó como una especie de boomerang e regreso a su lanzador

-**A sí que eras tú… hermanita – **dijo el pelirosa poniéndose de pie mirando a las escaleras que conectaban al segundo piso.

-**Natsu… - **rugió la pequeña vocecilla cruelmente familiar, era la misma que se escuchaba por el comunicador, Natsu se puso en frente de las escaleras mirándola desafiantemente, la chica dio un paso al frente

-**Levi… - **susurro Natsu con malicia, la chica chasqueo la lengua e salto a dirección a él, Natsu sonrió de lado esperando un tierno abrazo abrió los brazos, por más extraño que suene la peli azul saco un largo tubo de metal de su espalda e lo impacto en la cabeza del pelirosa estrellándolo contra la pared dejando una marca de sangre en esta

La chica cayó al piso de pie cual la agilidad de un gato, puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra le apunto con el tubo de metal

-**Tenemos que hablar – **susurro con voz de ultratumba, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Natsu en esos momentos –_QUE FORMA DE PEDIRLO! – _pensó dejándose caer en el suelo

[Minutos después]

**-Natsu… investigue sobre lo que me pediste – **dijo la peli azul tecleando en su laptop, ella vestía una camiseta negra y plateada, unos pantalones estilo militar y en su cabeza una badana de color amarillo, los tres asintieron teniendo en cuenta que tenían venditas en forma de cruz en la frente

-**Según lo demuestra la carrera de hoy Kuro y Death´s Head se aliaron para atrapar a cada corredor, en un principio el anfitrión de esta carrera era Brain pero una noche antes fue detenido por las autoridades y aquí entra nuestro anfitrión actual el agente en cubierto de Death´s Head – **dijo la chica

Gray dio un suspiro y levanto la vista hasta el techo, deseando que lo que escuchaba no fuese real, solo significaba que

-**Aquí hay un sapo – **rugió Gajeel poniéndose de pie

-**Y más que eso –** dijo Levi llamando la atención – **Esa carrera tuvo más de 50 invitados chicos, entre corredores y apostadores pudo haber sido cualquiera – **dijo lo último casi en susurro

-**Eso significa que el sapo no era un miedoso… sabía lo que hacía y se anticipo a los hechos - ** dijo Gray

Natsu se mantuvo pensativo y distante por unos momentos, Levi le miro y le sonrió de lado aclarándose la garganta para que le pusiesen atención

-**Natsu… que decidiste con respecto a "eso" – **dijo colocándose sus Headphones, Natsu meneo la cabeza y se puso de pie

-**Que hacer… Ooba Babasaama tiene razón… si nos quedamos aquí terminaremos como todos los demás – **respondió dándose la vuelta a verla – **A sí que.. Que le voy a hacer… ¿alguno de ustedes me quiere acompañar a Paris?**

Gray, Levi y Gajeel sonrieron de lado y asintieron con diversión, Natsu busco paso la mano por su bufanda ahí estaba, un trozo de papel con la dirección inscrita, ladeo la cara e intento leerla pero…

-**que mierda dice aquí! – **grito viendo las cifras y códigos, jamás había visto algo parecido en su vida hasta le recordaba a la Matrix

-**Déjame ver… - **susurro Levi quitándole la tarjeta de la mano, Natsu miro como la chica achinaba los ojos para intentar leer, estaba tan confundida como el o eso era lo que creía – **Es código vinario, no lo puedo descifrar… pero se de algo que puede…**

La chica corrió hasta las escaleras dejando a Natsu y a Gajeel aturdidos en la parte de abajo, la chica bajo con una Ipad en las manos decorada con calaveras en negro y purpura. La chica se acomodo en el piso secundándole Natsu, Gray y luego Gajeel

-**Natsu recuerdas cuando éramos críos y diseñe ese programa con el que encantaba jugar y papa siempre decía que eras un bobo por hablar con un aparato – **Natsu asintió sintiéndose nostálgico – **Pues también recuerdas que me tenias tan harta que te dije que lo borre – **Natsu volvió a asentir pero con ira – **Pues nunca lo borre sino que lo escondí – **dijo sacando la lengua, Natsu y Gray casi se caen de espaldas mientras que Gajeel se quedo con un rostro inexpresivo

-**QUE!? – **Grito el pelirosa – **P-pero busque en todos lados hasta entre en el Disco Duro virtual para buscarlo – **bramo casi con lagrimas en sus ojos

-**Sí pero lo escondí en el único lugar donde se que jamás buscarías – **dijo Natsu y Gray se acercaron exageradamente hasta el aparato, Levi hizo doble clic sobre el icono _Internet Explorer, _Natsu y Gray cayeron de espaldas contra el piso mientras levi se sostenía el estomago por tantas carcajadas – **Vale, Vale… lo siento Natsu... – **se disculpo

_**Aye Sir! – **_grito el pequeño programa curiosamente apareció un pequeño gatito en la pantalla, el pequeño tenia alas a cada costado y un intenso pelaje azul, en su espalda tenía una pequeña mochilita de color verde, el pequeño gatito comenzó a volar por toda la pantalla de aquí para allá casi saltando de felicidad

-**Happy! –**grito Natsu quitándole el Ipad de las manos a Levi

-_**Aye Sir Natsu! Hacía muchos años que te veía! – **_dijo alzando la patita, Natsu asintió

-**Aun me pregunto cómo esa cosa puede vernos? –**pregunto Gray viendo como Natsu empezaba nuevamente su adicción a Happy, Levi le señalo la pequeña cámara en frente del Ipad

-**Simplemente Hice que Happy estuviese directamente conectado a la cámara y a los comandos de audio – **dijo simplemente como si se tratase de untar mantequilla al pan, Gray asintió con una gotita resbalándole de la nuca

-**Happy 2.8 necesito de tu ayuda – **dijo Levi quitándole el Ipad a Natsu de las manos

El pequeño dejo de volar y se pudo enfrente de la pantalla alzando la patita – _**Aye!**_

-**Necesito que decodifiques esto por mi – **dijo poniendo el pequeño trozo de papel en frente de la cámara, un pequeño icono de arenero se poso en la cabeza de Happy

-**Oe Gato esto es para hoy – **gruño Gajeel, Levi le dio una mirada a muerte en respuesta

-_**Aye Sir! Es un número telefónico – **_dijo el pequeño mientras comia un pescado - _**Pertenece al Aeropuerto Internacional de Brasilia, es de una oficina privada en él – **_una pequeña imagen apareció ante ellos – _**Está a nombre de Kagura Mikazuchi - **_ Gray miro con expectativa a Natsu y este solo asintió

-**Bien hecho Happy – **dijo Levi dándole una pequeña sonrisa, el pequeño asintió y continúo volando por toda la pantalla

-_**Espero que Creadora-sama cumpla su promesa – **_dijo el pequeño animalito sacando una caña de pescar de su mochila

-**Si… Happy… te hare una novia – **suspiro Levi con una gota de sudor bajándole de la sien, -_Gato pervertido – _pensaron Gajeel, Gray y Natsu a la unimente. Levi apago el Ipad y se dirigió hacia los muchachos

-**Ya saben que hacer – **dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, Natsu y Gray asintieron mientras que Gajeel se le quedo mirando

-**¿Quién diría que la enana resultaría toda una friki? – **dijo cruzando las manos sobre su nuca, Natsu y Gray se alejaron lo más posible una cosa era segura, nadie, nadie, NADIE le decía Friki a Levi Dragneel

Una vena sobresalto de la Cien de Levi y empuño el tubo de hierro detrás de sí, Gajeel bufo por lo bajo y se mantuvo mirándola

-**f-friki Dices? – **dijo con la voz casi quebrada de ira, el pelinegro asintió como si le valiera un carajo lo que ella decía, en ese momento algo hizo Crash dentro de ella.

En un movimiento rápido Gajeel ya estaba en el piso y Levi sobre él, la peli azul tenía las piernas a cada costado de la cadera de Gajeel y sus manos apoyándose en su pecho, el mismo estaba desparramado en el piso con las manos tendidas a cada costado de su cara, la peli azul movió sus manos en su pecho

-**Friki – **dijo con voz débil e infantil – **Gajeel no me gusta que me llamen asi – **susurro acomodando su rostro en su pecho, mierda lo tenía a su merced

El pelinegro movió sus manos para intentar quitársela de arriba pero la chica levanto la vista hacia, tenia los labios entre abiertos y los ojos dilatados mirándolo profundamente

-**E-enana q-quítate –**gruño, Levi hizo un puchero y negó con la cabeza cosa que arto a Gajeel y molesto ya de la situación llevo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la peli azul.

-**Ni te atrevas –**susurro con voz de ultratumba, Gajeel sintió algo frio y punzante en su entrepierna, el tubo de hierro amenazaba con castrarlo – **Prefiero el termino Hacker – **rio

**.**

**.**

**.**

La rubia cayó en el suelo ante el fuerte golpe en su estomago de parte de ese maldito gorila que solo se reía una y otra vez en su cara, tomo algo de aire y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con ese horrendo visco que tenía en frente.

-**Por qué me miras así eh maldita zorra ¡?! – **le grito casi a punto de patearla mas no lo hizo y se mantuvo viendo su indefensa figura en el suelo – **Así que te gusta esto verdad, así e tratan a las perras como tu maldita, puta traidora – **pateo su vientre con intensidad haciéndola casi delirar – **Solo esperas una oferta mejor para ligarte con unos cerdos como ellos ¿verdad? – **hizo una mueca horrible con la boca al mencionar lo ultimo – **Pero que más se podía esperar de ti, ¿sabes? El jefe está muy molesto contigo puta y cuando el jefe está molesto nadie está feliz **

Lucy gimió de dolor e intento reincorporarse, pero su agresor poso una mano en su cabello y lo halo con rudeza

-**Eres una putita muy linda Lucy y sería una lástima que magulle tu hermoso cuerpo – **susurro en su oído produciéndole repugnancia a la rubia – **Sera mejor que lo disfrute antes de que venga otro bastardo y termine el trabajo por mi – **dicho esto tomo a Lucy del cuello y estrello la contra la pared, paso la mano por sus atributos sin vergüenza alguna y acerco su rostro al de ella – **Eres hermosa Lucy y esos labios – **los toco con sus dedos – **deben ser míos – **dicho esto llevo sus manos a la cadera de la rubia y la apego contra su intimidad ya erecta, Lucy rio por lo bajo e intento seguirle el juego

-**P-por qué haces esto?, Ah! – **Gimió, la rubia dejo de contrarrestar a su agresor y relajo su cuerpo, el gorila sonrió entre dientes esa puta si termino por caer bajo

-**Por que mas Lucy-sama, tú te fuiste con ellos y el jefe está buscando venganza de ti – **dijo lamiendo con sensualidad su cuello, Lucy giro el rostro asqueada pero decidió continuar – **Además ya sabemos la verdad sobre ti – **apretó con fuerza su seno derecho

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos ¿su verdad? ¿Ellos la conocían? – **No sé de qué estás hablando – **se hizo la inocente mirando con suplica a su agresor mordió su labio inferior y cruzo sus piernas tentándolo a mas

-**No te hagas zorra, sabemos que tu eres - **el chico se detuvo de repente llevo una mano a su pecho empapado de sangre y la otra miro fijamente los ojos en negro de Lucy, la rubia tenía las manos encima de su cabeza y sus piernas cruzadas, miro detrás de él, una figura femenina con un bisturí quirúrgico en sus manos yacía a sus espaldas, su rostro era cubierto por una gran capucha de negro de ella salían dos bucles azules que caían con gracia en sus hombros su vestimenta era pesada sus mangas tenían una exageración de abultadas, pero sus pantalones eran lisos, de su capucha salían dos orejas de conejo (**n/A:estilo Yoshino) **yde dicho bisturí caían gotas de sangre

El gorila soltó a Lucy y cayó de rodillas al piso con la mano en su pecho – **M-maldita planeaste esto desde el principio verdad Loxar?! – **grito, la chica no respondió y se acerco a Lucy

-**Juvia… - **susurro con dulzura, la mencionada sonrió de lado y miro al patán

- **Juvia piensa que en tu pandilla deberían aprender a olvidar y perdonar** **¿sabes? – **dijo poniendo una de sus manos en su cadera, el gorila intento levantarse mas Juvia fue rápida y le apunto con el bisturí directamente en el ojo, su cara era de miedo uno de sus ojos color zafiro era visible mientras que otro tenía un brillo rojo y lo cubría la oscuridad – **Da un solo paso más, y te quedas sin el – **dijo con voz de ultratumba el gorila trago duro y asintió

-**No te preocupes Juvia, puedes dejarlo ir – **le sonrió de lado, Juvia dio un suspiro y bajo el bisturí, el gorila comenzó a reír estruendosamente

-**Son unas zorras idiotas! – **grito, Lucy se volvió hacia el – **no seré el único saben, vendrán más e irán tras ustedes, en especial tras ti Lucy Heartfilia – **acentuó la última palabra – **Todas las pandillas de Portugal saben ahora de tu traición perra!**

**-La traición que ustedes inventaron! – **Grito Lucy exasperada por tanta porquería – **Además eso es su palabra contra la mía - **termino con una sonrisa cínica, el pelinegro sonrió entre dientes y mando una mirada acecina hacia la peli azul

-**Tu palabra? – **rio estruendosamente – **Ya nadie confía en ti Lucy, todas las pandillas de Portugal ya no confían en ti maldita perr- **no pudo decir más el pelinegro cayo de golpe en piso completamente inmóvil, Lucy mordió su labio inferior y se volvió hacia Juvia

-**Es hora de irnos – **dijo sin más, se sacudió un poco el polvo de la ropa y se fue del callejón, Juvia se volvió hacia su antiguo agresor con cuidado saco el bisturí de su boca y lo guardo en su remera

-_Expía nuestros pecados_ – susurro, dio una breve reverencia y corrió tras Lucy

**.**

**.**

**.**

-**Señorita Kagura.. Tiene una visita – **dijo el anciano de cabellos canosos y estatura promedio la pelinegra

-**Dile que pue- **

**-Nadie me dice lo que puedo y no puedo hacer – **grito el pelirosa irrumpiendo de golpe en la habitación, Kagura se quedo pasmada en su lugar viendo como el pelirosa se paraba al frente de ella, saliendo de su semi coma se aclaro la garganta

-**Está bien Sebastian Puedes retirarte – **el llamado hizo una reverencia y se fue por donde vino, Kagura examino al pelirosa con la mirada por unos segundos – **¿Cómo lograste entrar aquí sin ser detectado?**

-**Recuerdas que soy un ladrón cierto? - ** dijo Natsu con cierto tono de sarcasmo, Kagura dejo salir una risita y le miro coqueta

-**Cierto, Cierto – **dijo dándose cuenta de su error, Natsu bajo la mirada hasta su pierna Levi se la había tratado considerablemente bien pero no podía evitar sentir esa maldita molestia – **Debo suponer que su presencia significa un sí como respuesta **

Natsu sonrió de lado – **Pues supones Bien – **

-**Perfecto – **susurro para sí la chica se paró a medias quedando en frente del pelirosa, le tendió la mano – **Sera un honor y un placer trabajar con usted Dragneel-san**

Natsu chasqueo la lengua y correspondió al apretón de manos después de todo este sería el inicio de un gran final

**.**

**.**

**-Lucy – **ronroneo Juvia acostándose en el piso – **¿Ya llegamos?**

**-Aun no – **contesto mirando por la ventana, Juvia hizo un puchero y empezó a jugar con Plue en sus piernas. Lucy iba sumergida en su mundo un mar de pensamientos donde nadie era el protagonista, sus labios inconscientemente comenzaron a moverse, tarareando una hermosa canción que le sonaba tan melancólica como el momento mismo _Dance With The Devil – Breaking Benjamín_

-**Lucy… - **susurro Juvia al ver el rostro aturdido de su compañera, la llamada paro de tararear y miro directamente a Juvia con Plue en su pecho vistiendo una linda falda gris y una T-Shirt sin mangas color rosa con unos lindos Mitones negros – **Pasa algo?**

La chica sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió de lado – **No pasa nada Juvia, solo es que… no creo que sea correcto lo que estoy haciendo…**

**-Irte de Portugal… - **susurro

-**Huir de una manera tan cobarde – **sollozo –** Estoy escapando de nuevo… - **su voz comenzó a quebrarse lentamente, Plue salto al regazo de la misma lamiendo sus piernas, Juvia le sonrió de lado

-**Lucy, Juvia cree que está bien y a nadie le importara ¿sabes? – **Dijo Juvia en un tono alegre – **Te has ganado el respeto de todos en Portugal y unos vagos rumores no te quitaran ese respeto Lucy – **concluyo mirándola con esos profundos ojos zafiro, ella sonrió de lado y miro a Plue en su regazo, llevo su mano hasta la cabeza del mismo acariciándola lentamente

-**Gracias Juvia… -** dijo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa, Juvia le devolvió la sonrisa y si no hubiera sido por que tenía el cinturón de seguridad puesto la hubiese abrazado

-**Llegamos señoritas – **dijo el conductor, frenando el auto en frente del mismo parque en que Lucy había estado la noche en que conoció a Romeo y Alzack. Las chicas se bajaron del coche y se pararon en frente de la misma banca

-**Lucy Heartfilia… - **dijo una voz a las espaldas de ambas, Juvia sintió un escalofrió recorrerla la espina dorsal y se giro rápidamente hasta quedar en frente de la voz, no era más que un crio con traje negro

-**Romeo... - **susurro Lucy dándole un breve saludo, Juvia miro con dulzura al pequeño parecía un pequeño pingüino

-**Recibimos exitosamente su llamada señorita – **el pequeño hizo una pequeña ovación en frente de ambas – **Lo que me hace pensar que ha reconsiderado nuestra oferta… **

**-Estas en lo cierto, Romeo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[**Aeropuerto de Brasilia, Oficina de Kagura**]**

-**Enana debemos irnos, el avión esta por despegar – **suplico Gajeel viendo como la chica se infiltraba en el sistema, en el piso yacían dos hombres que con anterioridad Gajeel había noqueado

-**Shhhh, calla – **ordeno cortantemente – **Natsu es un completo idiota y acepto esta mierda sin saber un comino sobre qué es lo que robara o lo que hará, pero tú y yo llegaremos al fondo de esto, esa chica Kagura es dueña de este Aeropuerto o por lo menos es una figura importante en él para llegar tener su propia oficina privada con todos esos lujos –** suspiro mientras conectaba su Ipad a la red Central – **Tenemos que recolectar toda la información posible y luego analizarla.**

Gajeel gruño con fuerza como odiaba cuando a la pequeña se le antojaba jugar de esa forma en momentos tan críticos y ¿!como era que el siempre terminaba involucrado?! Nunca lo entendería

-**86% - **susurro la chica al ver la barra de descarga, el pelinegro ello unas voces del otro lado de la puerta

-**Date Prisa! – **grito bajito, casi en tono de suplica

-**Y….. LISTO, vámonos - **los dos casi corrieron y casi volaron literalmente hasta alcanzar a Natsu y Gray que tenían el equipaje el cual por ninguna razón Natsu quería dejar.

**.**

-**Juvia mejor tu ve al avión yo te veo luego ¿sí? – **Dijo Lucy dándose la vuelta pero la peli azul ya no estaba… - _Algunas veces se me olvida que es una puta Ninja – _pensó para si

El resto del viaje fue bastante tranquilo para ambos jóvenes, Natsu se dedico a descansar un poco su cuerpo y su mente, habían sido muchas emociones y controversias por una noche. Lucy dedico la mitad de su tiempo en descansar mientras que la otra se mantenía atenta a cualquier movimiento de parte de los demás pasajeros algo no le gustaba de allí…

Natsu bajo con un poco de cansancio del avión y siquiera espero a los demás, o sabia donde estaba solo podía escuchar el insoportable sonido de unas putas con uniforme gritarle: Bienvenue En France.

-_Por que no nos Lleva en un Jet Privado? – pregunto Gray viendo a la muchedumbre hacer fila_

_-Lo último que deseamos es llamar la atención así que les suplico sean pacientes_

Natsu camino con pesadez hasta donde se encontraba su equipaje esperando que por Dios hubiese un café o una dispensadora de bebidas cerca para sacarle la resaca

-**Natsu! – **Grito Levi llamando su atención, el pelirosa detuvo su paso y vio como se acercaba su pequeña peli azul – **Debiste esperarme – **reprocho asiendo un mohín

-**Si… lo siento… - **dijo rascando su nuca – **Pero recuerda que tenemos que hacer esto rápido antes de que Mikazuchi venga, por cierto, ¿donde están Gray y Gajeel?**

La pequeña se encogió de hombros y se dirigió con él hacia el equipaje

Gray tomo lentamente el expreso, despertando sus sentidos al instante, ese vuelo fue ridículamente agitado y agotador, Gajeel desde que llego fue directamente al baño a refrescarse un poco y él no se impidió

Gray recargo su cuerpo en la barra de la tienda y miro a los lados, su vista se poso en un pequeño juego de feria que estaba al fondo, una maquina de peluches de garra, el pelinegro rio con diversión, hacía años que no jugaba en una de esas en especial cuando se divertía con Urteal.

El pelinegro se acerco a la maquina e inserto una moneda enseguida la garra en el aparato comenzó a moverse el pelinegro siquiera busco un peluche en especifico sino que dirigió la garra allí de golpe y lo tomo, en un tiempo record el peluche estaba fuera de la maquina

-**Bingo! – **susurro el pelinegro viendo como caía un gran peluche de felpa de color marrón. El pelinegro sonrió con dulzura y lo tomo de un brazo

-**Eres muy bueno… - **dijo una infantil voz a sus espaldas, Gray se mantuvo mirando el peluche sin contestar

-**Sí,… si quieres te puedo enseñar – **dijo, en sus espaldas solo sonó un chillido de alegría – _Debe ser una niña muy alegre y es muy extraño que también hable portugués – _pensó, el pelinegro se volvió hasta ella para encontrarse una muy grata sorpresa de la belleza que yacía delante de el

-**Juvia está muy ansiosa por aprender – **sonrió cerrando los ojos

**.**

-**¿Qué tanto investigaste Levi? – **susurro el pelirosa con un tono de molestia, al saber que Levi le había desobedecido, estrictamente le dijo que ¡No! Se infiltrara en las redes de Portugal y curiosamente fue lo primero que hizo

-**No te enojes Natsu – **dijo Levi en un tono de burla – **Por cierto donde esta Mikazuchi, este aeropuerto parece un laberinto de tan grande que es… - **dijo tomando su equipaje

-**No estoy muy seguro pero debe estar con… - **Natsu cayó al ver el hombre delante de ellos,

-**Natsu Dragneel… bienvenido a Francia – **susurro Laxus en portugués llamando la tención de los presentes, Natsu sonrió de lado

-**Ya era hora de que llegaras – **susurro con malicia, Levi miro detrás de él, estaban Gray y Gajeel corriendo en su dirección, Gray con un leve sonrojo y Gajeel con un tubo de metal en la espalda, no esperen, SU tubo de metal en la espalda

**.**

**-Juvia dónde estabas? Ya es hora de irnos – **dijo Lucy al ver como la peli azul venia corriendo hacia ella con un sonrojo enorme en sus mejillas, cosa que ella supuso que era por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones y un oso de felpa entre sus brazos, Juvia tomo una bocanada enorme de aire y la miro

-**Estoy aquí Lucy – **dijo con certeza, Lucy sonrió y se volvió a la limosina que estaba a un costado de ellas

-**Vamos…**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo**

**E AQUÍ LE TRAJE MIERDA FRESCA/ naaaaaaaaaahh que va, antes de que me apaleen, me mutilen, maten y descuarticen quiero decirles que lamento tanto tanto tanto no escribir por todo este tiempo, mi computadora se averió y mi madre le puso contraseña a su laptop e imagínense como estaba NaluNight era como: ME VAN A MATAR TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR, ESCRIBIR ME VAN A MATAR, ME VAN A MATAR**

**Pero por suerte estoy de vacaciones y me tomo 4 días escribir todo ese desastre de allá arriba, quisiera destacar algo que es IMPORTANTE DE LEER, en este fic al igual que mi anterior y los que vienen habrá una víctima, ósea un personaje que refleje mi bipolaridad en unos casos puede pasa de Yandere a Tsundere o Dandere y en este fic es ****Juvia, ****creo que lo deje muy claro, si quieren preguntar algo acerca del tema entren a mi Twitter NaluNight **

**En este capi no argumente mucho sobre Natsu y Lucy más bien me di la oportunidad de reflejar el entorno donde Vivian y cómo funcionaban las cosas, como cuando Lucy le pagaba a Bob, no dije la razón pero lo diré adelante, cada personaje puede tener una actitud diferente pero sus propiedades escritas por Mashima siempre serán las mismas. Aquí a encontrar el mundo de cabeza puede que veas uno por aquí de Fairy Tail en Grinmore Heart y cosas asi**

**RESPUESTAS A SUS HERMOSISISISISISISISISMOS REVIEWS**

**TheHinata: **siiii, pensé mucho en hacer de Lucy una Dandere pero no se le daba me entiendes? Así que creo que hacer esta combinación fue la mejor, puse mas Gruvia que Nalu en honor a…. Gray en este capi pero en el siguiente habrá más nalu y Gale:

**PhoenixedDragon: **me alegra que te gustara el inicio, y que te siga gustando el resto del fic

**Hikari no kokoro: **si con respecto al Natsu y al Edo Natsu, ese fue el chiste del fic, unir a los dos para crear al Natsu perfecto, por cierto Natsu será más loco cuando este subido en cualquier cosa que tenga ruedas

**Guest: **I love it too!

**Jokiiz: **Dios gane un Oscar! Jajaja espero que te guste este capi también, ya que me concentré en el estilo de vida de los personajes

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: **casi lloro al ver tu Nick name…. ¿!Gray por qué?! Me encanta que te encante así todos nos encantamos y somos encantadores, ya enserio que bien que te gustara espero que sigas leyendo la historia

**SakuraHaruno-624: **tu comentario fue un flechazo al corazón…. Morí! Jajajajajajaja ya enserio que bien que te gustara

**ME VOY A ESCRIBIR OTRO CAPITULO BYE! **

**(**Pero no de este fic sino del otro**) y como siempre digo Váyanse a fumar pato**


End file.
